


The Road to Nowhere?

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [74]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Bokuto distrusts sat-navs, with predictable consequences. But it's not all bad.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Road to Nowhere?

“It’s no good Bokuto san,” Keiji said, pulling his head back inside the widow of the SUV and shaking the snow from his hair. “I can’t make out a single landmark.” He shut the window as fast as the electrics would allow, cutting off the icy blast that was rapidly chilling the interior.

“I’m sure this is the road we came on Akaashi.” Bokuto insisted, peering through the windshield in a vain attempt to see something other than white swirling snow.

“Your gut has a compass I presume? Why don’t you use the sat-nav? That’s what it’s for, Bokuto san.”

“I don’t trust those darned things, you never know if the programming is up to date, or who’s done it. I’ve heard of cars almost going off cliffs because of blindly following those things.”

“Bokuto san we are miles from the nearest cliff and this is a Police vehicle, do you really think they would have a badly programmed system?”

Bokuto shrugged. “With budget cuts these days Akaashi who knows? We don’t all have the Museum’s funds to play with.”

Keiji glared at him, eyes narrowing in frustration. “Bokuto Koutarou, will you stop being a stubborn alpha male and put the thing on, then we might at least stand a chance of getting back to civilisation before I contract frostbite.” As if to emphasise his words he wrapped his arms around his chest and rubbed himself to warm up.

Bokuto looked at him. He did look cold and Bokuto knew he was being pig headed; he just hated some electronic voice telling him to ‘take the next left and drive for five miles.’ He’d been taught to navigate by reading maps and had an instinctive distrust of the bossy gadgets. He sighed. “Ok Akaashi, but if we end up stuck on top of a mountain don’t blame me.”

“I won’t, but I’m sure we’ll be home in no time Bokuto san.” Keiji promised, watching him punch in the lab address to the machine.

“I’m sure we should be seeing buildings by now Akaashi.” Bokuto grumbled as they crawled steadily through the blizzard, obeying the dictates of the clipped synthesised female voice.

“We are moving much more slowly than normal Bokuto san, it’s bound to take longer to reach the city than you expect.” Keiji reasoned, although he too had been wondering the same.

“I’m still not convinced that last turn was right, it just feels like we’re headed the wrong way.”

“According to your gut-compass.”

“All I can say Akaashi is that if we don’t reach a gas station soon it won’t matter which road we’re on because we won’t be moving in any direction.”

“Are we that low on gas, I thought we had an almost full tank?”

“We did, but we’ve been a long way today and with the heater on full it’s using it pretty quick. I did plan on filling up on the way back just in case but there’s no sign of a gas station out here anywhere.”

Keiji pulled out his cell phone and prodded it in frustration.

“Still no signal?” Bokuto asked.

Keiji shook his head. “Nothing, it must be the snow.”

They continued along the road which seemed now to have been narrowed by the snow to a single track, suddenly there was a whump and the SUV juddered to a halt. Peering out all they could see was a solid wall of white looming out of the darkness that had now fallen.

“Looks like we hit a drift Akaashi, I’ll try backing up a bit and give it another go, hopefully it’s not too big and we can break through.” Bokuto shifted into reverse and attempted to move them. The wheels spun and the gears whined but the car stayed put. “Damn! Looks like we’re stuck now. I’ll have to take a look outside.”

“No Bokuto san, you’ll just get cold and wet. I think we’d best just stay here until the snow eases and we can see where we are.”

“We’ll likely be here until morning then, that last forecast before the radio went out said it was expected to snow all night. It’s going to get pretty cold even though we have blankets.”

“I doubt it will be much worse than the Andes in winter Bokuto san, and we can keep each other warm.”

Keiji’s matter of fact tone did nothing to alleviate the shiver of panic that went through Bokuto at that thought. Not that he was averse to snuggling up with his partner, heck no. He’d been doing it in his dreams for so long he had trouble sleeping without thinking of him tucked up in his bed these days. No, the problem was going to be controlling his reactions, he had a feeling that his body would develop a mind of its own once asleep and get him into untold trouble. He cringed inwardly at the beating Keiji would give him for feeling him up in his sleep. What made it worse was that he knew full well Keiji was right. The car was warm now but with the engine off, and despite the insulating effects of snow, that heat would soon be gone and they would be reliant on each other’s body heat for survival. Close physical contact was essential, and back to back just wouldn’t work. At least they could stay clothed as they were dry.

“Well give me a hand Bokuto san!” Keiji’s sharp tones dragged him from his daymare. He was busy lowering the seats and Bokuto realised he was making a bed in the back of the SUV.

“Sorry Akaashi.” He apologised. He helped him with the last seat then passed over the blankets and spare clothes they had in their bags. Anything that would help them stay warm.

Keiji crawled into the nest he had built and tugged the blanket up to his chin, then he patted the space beside him, holding the blanket open. ”Get in Bokuto san,” he ordered.

Kicking off his shoes Bokuto joined him under the covers and before he could blink Keiji wrapped his arms around his chest. Bokuto looked at him, startled.

“We need to share heat Bokuto san.” 

Bokuto nodded, reached up to turn off the interior light, and then slid his arms about Keiji’s tiny frame, pulling him tight against his chest. Keiji burrowed into him as if made to fit and Bokuto closed his eyes, sending up a silent prayer that his control would last the night. 

In his arms Keiji let out a soft sigh. Bokuto felt so good, so safe and warm. He smelt so good too. Keiji let out a small hum of contentment, the writer in him searching his head for the right word to describe what he was feeling; startling himself when he realised it was ‘belonging’. Bokuto’s arms were where he belonged, he realised with a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

Bokuto felt Keiji’s hold on him relax slightly and his breathing grew shallow. He was asleep, and Bokuto’s heart swelled just a little with the realisation that Keiji felt safe enough to fall asleep in his arms. He wanted nothing more than the opportunity to watch him do that every night for as long as he lived. Placing a whisper soft kiss on the top of his head where it lay just below his chin, he closed his own eyes and tried to get some sleep. 

He was rudely awakened by hands clawing at his chest and a struggling body making whimpering noises. “Akaashi! Akaashi what’s wrong? Akaashi wake up!” Bokuto held on to him tightly and ran a soothing hand over his hair as his eyelids flickered. His breathing was rapid and there were small beads of perspiration on his forehead. Clearly he was having a nightmare. "Akaashi, it’s alright, you’re ok, I’m here Akaashi, you’re gonna be fine. Wake up Akaashi.”

A pair of panicked eyes blinked open and stared at him in confusion. “Bokuto san?” 

“You were having a bad dream Akaashi, just a dream.” Bokuto reassured him, continuing to stroke his back in small circles.

“I was back in the car Bokuto san, but this time I was alone and I couldn’t get out. I tried and tried to dig through the soil but it just kept pouring back in over me.” Keiji sobbed.

“It was just a nightmare Akaashi, just a nightmare.”

Keiji nodded and turned his head to look round the car as if to reassure himself it wasn’t the same one and gave a gasp. “Bokuto san, look!” He pointed at the windows of the SUV which were now totally white. “We are buried, buried alive!” He buried his face in Bokuto’s chest, shaking.

“Akaashi, Akaashi it’s ok, it’s just the snow look, you can see the light through it, it’s just a thin layer, we can get out, we’re not trapped in here. You stay here and I’ll clear the windows, then you’ll see.” Bokuto reassured him. Bokuto clambered back to the front seat and turned the key to operate the electrics, then slowly began lowering the driver’s side window. At first a little snow fell in but he managed to get a hand through and brush the rest away. The bright clear light of a sunny morning poured into the car. He closed it up again against the cold and tried the windscreen wipers. Two clear swathes of blue sky were carved across the windshield above a heap of snow. “There Akaashi, you see, it’s only a thin layer over the car, it looks like it may have stopped shortly after we fell asleep. I’ll see if I can get a phone signal now.” He pulled out his cell and switched it on. “Success Akaashi, it’s weak but it’s there. I’ll call the department; they can locate us from my GPS and send someone to dig us out.” A few minutes later he closed the phone and climbed back to join Keiji, slipping back in under the warm blankets. “Help is on its way Akaashi.”

“Did you find out where we are Bokuto san?” 

“About twenty miles from where we should be, in the opposite direction. I knew that sat-nav was wrong. Apparently this is a disused gravel pit and we are sitting in the middle of it.” He looked at the glum expression on Keiji’s face. “Hey, don’t look so woebegone Akaashi; it’s not your fault.”

“But if I hadn’t insisted on using that thing we might have got home by now. I’m sorry Bokuto san.” Keiji apologised looking downcast.

Bokuto lifted his chin and gave him a smile. “I’m not sorry Akaashi; I got to spend the night with you in my arms.”

A pink flush invaded Keiji’s cheeks. “How long will they take to reach us Bokuto san?”

“Two or three hours at least I think, why?” Bokuto looked at him, puzzled, he was processing something in that mega-brain of his; he knew the signs all too well.

“Because I think I’d like to spend some more time in them, and not asleep this time,” he said looking up at him from under a pair of long lashes.

Bokuto gathered him against his chest. “Your wish is my command Akaashi, did you have any other activity in mind?”

“This one to start with,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Bokuto’s tentatively, then eagerly accepting his hungry response. When he got back to the lab he would have to thank Yukie for her custom reprogramming of the sat-nav. Meanwhile he had a map of his own to make, one which required an intimate survey of a certain Detective’s body.


End file.
